Fifteen
by Tamara J. Potter
Summary: A música começou novamente e anunciaram o baile. Procurei com os olhos por ele, Harry, e não o encontrei. Não pude conter as lágrimas, quando me virei para ir ao toalete chorar, eis a minha surpresa. Ele estava atrás de mim, com um sorriso encantador...


**N/A 1: **Fic dedicada a minha querida amiga, Jéèh G. Potter, que completou quinze aninhos ontem . Fiz essa fic especialmente para você amiga.

Nome: Fifteen

Autora: Tamara J. Potter

Shipper: Harry/Hermione

Gênero: Romance / Universo Alternativo.

Resumo: A música começou novamente e anunciaram o baile. Procurei com os olhos por ele, Harry, e não o encontrei. Não pude conter as lágrimas, quando me virei para ir ao toalete chorar, eis a minha surpresa. Ele estava atrás de mim, com um sorriso encantador, segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

**Fifteen**

**Capítulo Único**

19 de setembro de 2010

Horário: Ás 08hrs30minutos

Local: Meu quarto

Querido Diário,

15 anos. Sim hoje eu finalmente completo quinze anos. A idade em que a menininha se transforma em mulher... Mas vou te confessar um segredo, tenho medo em me transformar em mulher... Quando criança tudo é mais fácil, sem tantas responsabilidades, sem amores... Ah, amores. Amor não correspondido, afinal ele mal sabe se sou homem ou mulher, sim ele nunca me viu como uma mulher... No máximo uma irmã caçula.

Sempre fui apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo Harry Potter, mas claro que ele nem sonha que eu o amo. Nunca falei dos meus reais sentimentos, tenho medo de perder sua amizade... Ainda me lembro quando o vi pela primeira vez. Na sexta série, eu era nova na escola e na cidade, meus pais tinham acabado de se mudar por motivos profissionais, e ele foi o primeiro a falar comigo, se mostrou tão gentil me apresentando cada canto da escola e alguns badalados lugares da minha nova cidade também.

Talvez foi naquele dia que eu me apaixonei... Sinceramente, não tenho certeza. Só sei que o amo, e isso dói. Nunca pensei que sofreria tanto por amor.

Mas chega de me lamentar. Afinal hoje é o meu aniversário. E o dia da minha festa, vou me vestir como uma princesa, com o lindo vestido lilás que neste momento está estendido no sofá do meu quarto. Estou olhando para ele... E é perfeito.

Minha mãe está me chamando, para a gente arrumar algumas coisas da festa, então... Tenho que ir.

BeijOOs.

19 de setembro de 2010

Horário: 19hrs00min

Local: Debaixo da escada

Querido Diário,

Estou tão nervosa. Aquele friozinho na barriga não me larga mais. Eu sei que não é pra tanto, afinal é só uma festa de quinze anos, a MINHA festa de quinze anos. E todas aquelas pessoas que vão estar lá, ELE vai estar. E como eu já sou sortuda é bem capaz de enquanto eu estiver dançando a valsa com o meu pai (ai, tem mais isso ainda. Eu nem ao menos sei dançar uma dançinha qualquer, quem dirá uma valsa.) Eu sou bem capaz de tropeçar no meu próprio pé e levar um tombaço.

Ai, ai. Devem estar me procurando. Sim, eu estou aqui embaixo da escada escondida de todo mundo de tão nervosa que eu estou. Sou um caso perdido mesmo.

Bem, eu acho que já vou indo. Receber os convidados, os presentes, essas coisas. Ah os presentes... Pra mim o único presente que eu podia ganhar é um beijo de Harry Potter. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, para de ficar pensando nele Hermione, se concentra na sua festa, que por sinal ele vai estar lá. Oh, vou acabar ficando louca.

BeijOOs. Vou lá tropeçar no meu próprio pé.

20 de setembro de 2010

Horário: 06hrs00min da manhã

Local: Meu quarto

Querido Diário,

Acabei de chegar da minha festa e... Foi tudo MARAVILHOSO. Simplesmente fantástico, com certeza o melhor dia de toda a minha vida. Eu to até sem palavras, nem sei como descrever.

Bom... No começo eu tava super triste, porque já estava quase na hora da valsa e o Harry ainda não tinha chegado. Respirei fundo, e foi assim:

Eu coloquei um sorriso no rosto e fui em direção ao meu pai para dançarmos a valsa.

- Você está linda minha garotinha. – disse ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Obrigada Pai, mas acho que agora oficialmente não sou mais uma garotinha. – eu falei igualmente emocionada.

- Você sempre será a minha garotinha. – então ele estendeu o braço. – Me concede a honra desta dança.

Eu apenas sorri. A música tocou e dancei com o meu pai. Não me importei o fato de não saber dançar, e poder levar um tombo ali mesmo apenas... Dancei, dancei com o meu pai.

Depois que a música parou, todos bateram palmas e cantaram parabéns.

A música começou novamente e anunciaram o baile. Procurei com os olhos por ele, Harry, e não o encontrei. Não pude conter as lágrimas, quando me virei para ir ao toalete chorar, eis a minha surpresa. Ele estava atrás de mim, com um sorriso encantador, segurando um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

- Olá Hermione! Feliz Aniversário! – ele falou me entregando as rosas.

- O-obrigada. – falei gaguejando feito uma idiota. – Eu pensei que não viria. – completei me recompondo.

- Como eu não iria vim no aniversário da minha melhor amiga? – ele me perguntou com aquele sorriso e ainda por cima segurou a minha mão.

- Você ás vezes é imprevisível Harry. – falei aquilo, e nem sei por que falei.

- Talvez. Eu te vi dançando com o seu pai. – falou segurando carinhosamente no meu rosto, NO MEU ROSTO. – E você estava linda, está linda.

Eu não falei nada, não consegui. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas e era como se eu estivesse muda.

- Hermione. Eu não sei como começar a falar. Talvez você me bata depois, eu não sei. – ele falou ficando agoniado.

- Fale. – incentivei.

- Eu, eu... Você é minha melhor amiga. É a pessoa mais fantástica que eu já conheci... ele hesitou em falar.

- E... ?

- E eu te amo Hermione.

Meus olhos lacrimejaram, e eu não consegui segurar as lágrimas. Chorei ali mesmo, na frente dele, chorei e comecei a rir. Ele me olhou extremamente triste, com certeza pensou que eu estivesse rindo dele. Aliás, a essa hora todos estavam olhando para nós, e a música parou de tocar.

- Olha, não precisa rir de mim desse jeito ok? – falou o meu Harry irritado.

Eu parei de rir, segurei o rosto dele e falei:

- Eu também te amo, sempre te amei.

Ele sorriu e colocou os seus lábios sobre os meus, nos beijamos na frente de todos, um beijo calmo e ao mesmo tempo explorador. Depois ele colou a sua testa na minha e segurou as minhas mãos.

- Hermione Jane Granger. Aceita ser a minha namorada? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. – falei.

Nós nos abraçamos e todos bateram palmas.

Depois Harry foi pedir a permissão para o meu pai, e para a minha surpresa, ele aceitou numa boa. Depois Harry e eu ficamos juntos até o final da festa.

E hoje posso finalmente dizer que Harry Potter é meu. Meu amigo, meu namorado, meu companheiro... Minha vida. E quem sabe a gente viva uma bela história de amor?

Beijinhos da pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

N/A 2: Essa é a primeira fic q escrevo em primeira pessoa e em forma de diário. Espero q tenham gostado, principalmente vc Jéèh.

Comentem viu?


End file.
